Virtual reality (“VR”) refers to immersive multimedia or computer-simulated reality. VR attempts to replicate an environment that simulates a physical presence in places in the real world or an imagined world, allowing the user to interact in that world. VR artificially creates sensory experiences, which can include sight, touch, hearing and smell.
Many “virtual realities” are displayed either on a computer screen or with special stereoscopic displays, and some simulations include additional sensory information. Some VR system, in addition to audio sensory information, include advanced haptic systems which provide tactile information, generally known as force feedback or haptic feedback, particularly for medical, gaming and military applications.